Blame
by Make A Choice
Summary: He will never know me, never remember me. And I am the only one to blame.
1. Prologue

**Words: 197**

**So...hi again.**

**I just found "You Turned My World Upside Down" and I am currently editing/rewriting it. So it got me thinking. And then this happened.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong> PROLOGUE<strong>

By Make a Choice

Every time I close my eyes, I'm reminded of all the wrongs I have committed. His face is all I see.

Every day and every night. The moment my eyes slip shut I can see his smiling face staring down at me. Whispering words of love and beauty. He always knew what to say at the perfect moment. At least, too me, he did.

But that was back before everything changed. Before the ultimate choice had to be made, by me. When I broke my promise to him and lied. And lied I did. So hard and foul. If only he knew what I gave up so he could just be. To live and grow into the perfect man he is today.

The only fortunate part of all this is that he will never know the heartache. He will never have to suffer again. To know the pain I caused.

But then again, in trade, he will never know how much I love him and what he means to me. He doesn't even know who I am.

And I am the only one to blame.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go again ladies and gents. <strong>

**Love,**

**Make a Choice**


	2. WATCHING

**Words: 2,564**

**Here is the complete Chapter 1! And so it begins :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**WATCHING**

By Make a Choice

He is so beautiful when he smiles. So lovely in every way possible it almost hurts. Actually scratch that. It really truly does hurt.

Alice has said something funny and they are all showing amusement. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie stand around with nothing but joy and complete happiness. Leaning against his silver Volvo dressed in a grey sweater and black everything else, his smile makes the clouds less dark and stormy. His happiness brightens the whole parking lot. It is a special moment that I am so thankful to have witnessed. Even if it is only from the tree line yards away.

Creepy? No. Well, maybe. But I can't find the will to stop and leave this town and all of them. At least, where I am standing, I can guarantee that my choice wasn't for nothing. That they can live and prosper while I stay in the shadows to keep them safe.

It's been two years since I made my choice. It's a day I will never forget. I was covered in rain and tears. The three brothers stood before me while serving me my sentence; my only options. Death to all or to forget it all. And so my life in the shadows began. Well, began again that is. My days in the light and with love ended that day. I made the mistake of getting close to them all and in return I put them all in danger. And although I question my decision, more often than not, regret is something I refuse to ever feel. To regret is to know he would be dead. Him and his family.

"Finally!" Alice yells to the girl in dressed in green. Smart, witty, and beautiful in so many ways. Her long light brown hair sways while she glides towards my once almost family. As much as it hurts to watch his arm go around her shoulders and his lips touch her forehead, it is hard to not feel some sort of bliss. After all this time I've learn to better control my longing and see the good in having her around. My pain get's smothered by logic. Cold hard logic.

I will always love him, forever and always. Nothing will ever change that. But his happiness makes me happy.

He should never feel lonely.

My enhanced hearing makes it possible for me to hear their conversation. The light words being passed makes me smile. To be so young and carefree again.

"Jazz, is that bio test still on Friday or did Ms. H move it to Monday?" His deep musical voice is crystal clear for me. It makes my cold dead muscles relax in an instant.

"Yeah. She's taking pity on us before the holiday." Jazz laughed while Emmett looked relieved. Edward just grinned at his brother. The family fool.

"Thank God and all that is Holy." Emmett said, the relief clear from head to toe. Rose just rolled her eyes. "ATP's and all that shit…why do I need to know what an organelle is anyway?"

"I don't know Em. I just don't know." Rose said before tugging on his arm and pulling him towards the building. His bear arms wrapped around her while she called him names. He just smiled down at her, knowing each word was said with love.

Class would be starting soon for them, which means goodbye for now.

"Jazzy I need to ask Mrs. Lars about some art show stuff since it is this weekend." She grabbed his hand before following along the same path as Rose and Emmett. Jazzy gladly followed close to his pixie.

Soon Edward and Melody were left alone. Her name alone is just as perfect as she is. Regardless of how unhappy her home life is, she never lets it show. She always brightens a room, just like my beautiful boy.

She is so perfect. My jealousy knows no bounds when it comes to her.

"So…what time are you picking me up tonight?" She asked leaning in closer to him while he only pulled her closer.

"7:30ish?" He said before nipping at her lips. A stab at my heart truly, though he doesn't even know.

"I can be ready by 7:30ish." She kissed him fully and only then did I look away while his hands roamedher body. It is enough to make me sick.

"Come on. We're going to be later." She said while pulling him close and entering the school.

Soon they were gone, and I was still in the shady forest outside Forks High School. Alone.

It is all I will ever be.

Alone.

It has been a while since my last feed. My eyes have darkened to an almost brown shade since I've been ignoring my hunger. Too close to black for my liking and the safety of others. As much as I hate feeding on innocent animals, the thought of killing a human just for a meal is not even an option.

Besides, the risk is also too high.

Running through the forest always calms me in an unimaginable way. Gliding against the wind, the fresh smell of so much life in this forest, calm but secure. The natural state of everything is so very perfect.

The house I inhabit sits beneath the trees and my own personal love. Near the river. But going there won't be until later.

I pass swiftly by the rocks and trees, running so fast no human would be able to see me. Well, none are out here but I do love the speed. When I was human it was truly a miracle for me to walk across a room without falling. It took so much focus on my part to not fall flat on my face. I always had bruises or cuts from running into the corners of tables or tripping over rugs. Not to mention the sprains and broken bones. Those were always so much fun. Now it takes focus to be just a little clumsy so that I can fit in and not stand out. So others won't see me and know how different I am. It's almost funny how much changed after the fire subsided those three days later after Rynn bit me. That was about 200 years ago but really, who knows? I could be lying.

The rushing river just over the path makes playful sounds in the distance. Jumping over and passed the sticks and leaves that cover the ground, leaving them to flutter in the air that I have passed. This place, the forest, is so flawless. If only humans could see this simple beauty, just waiting to be seen. Waiting to be acknowledged. Instead most choose to stay indoors and watch TV. It's disgusting. This magnificent perfection. So easy and simple. Right here at their fingertips. I suppose ignorance is bliss maybe. But that ignorance has so many blind spots.

I love this place, but there are others like it. Others with beauty just like this place but, no other is home to my meadow. No other holds my precious memories and comfort. No other will feel like the puzzle piece I have always been missing. Others would just feel like…an off brand. I'm lost in this beautiful thought until the sound of a beating heart brings me to a stop. I'm at least forty miles away from the school. Not too far yet just close enough. It is time.

Just a few feet away from where I've come to a stop is a lone deer, feeding and completely at ease. He has no idea that I am here and that he only has a few seconds left to live. He has no idea that the life he once knew will soon be gone. For a moment, I watch this creature in his natural habitat, doing only what he knows best. I wish I could have that level of ease. I wish I could feel that…whole. But then I snap his neck, quick and thorough. Better that way. Treat it like a band aid and make it quick. Forget the life that once was. He was gone. Lifting my hand, I close his eyes. It is done and I don't need an audience.

I feed swiftly. Though the velvety feel of his blood pouring down my throat felt exquisite, this act was only one made out of necessity. I don't enjoy any of it. It had to be done and there is no reason this creator should deserve any less than a pain free death. But I did suck him dry. No need to waste.

Rain is in the air. Time to go home.

The grave has been dug and is ready for my last meal. Soon he is in the ground and forgotten about, which is always for the best. To just forget.

The little cottage I have in the forest is nestled about 20 miles from town. The land has been owned by my "family" for hundreds of years. It is only one of many we have around the world but it has come to be my favorite. I built it 50 years ago after I moved from Alaska, where most of the family still lives. Since then I've bounced around from Alaska, Canada, Nebraska and Forks. Forks has been home for about the last 5 years. The family cottage is very quant and homey. I've been updating it steadily over the years, mostly for something to do. Incase visitors ever show up, which is clearly unlikely except from the family. But I enjoy fixing old things. It's peaceful.

I also am an accomplished writer, though clearly not as Bella Swan. It helps financially and mentally, for me at least. It keeps me occupied when I'm not watching over them.

Before I reach the river the scent in the air changes. It's one I recognize. A vampire, old and wise. A surprise visit. Always surprise visit, even though she knows how I feel about them. I hate surprises of any kind.

And there, standing on the front porch is Rynn.

A smile graces her frozen face. She is the mother I never had in my human life, though most think she is just my older sister. With high cheekbones and a sweet smile, she is the perfect picture of a kindergarten teacher. She was a teacher in her human life, and every few years she does go back to old other young minds. Stuck in her mid-forties with black hair, she's dressed in jeans and a green shirt like usual. She's always been very laid back, very mellow in every sense of the word. She usually shows up every six to eight months, seeing as she's never been good at staying in one place at one time. Plus, I know she worries about me. I'm sure her biggest fear is me ending up in Italy. But that will never be an option for me.

"Hello sweet girl." With her arms open, she greets me with a feeling of calm. She still smells so lovely, like fresh rain and sweet flowers. Soft and perfect.

"It's nice to see you again Rynn. You look well." I say when I pull away. Her bright amber eyes show joy.

"Come on. Let go inside. I have some great news about your brother." She kept her arm around my shoulder while guiding me inside. My living room is mostly neutral, with dark accents. Edward loved me in blue.

Rynn has already started the fireplace. It smells wonderful. "Come, sit."

"You know I do live here, right?" I say with a laugh. I remove my shoes by the front door before sitting on my blue coach. The warmth from the fireplace tickles my cold toes. Rynn sits beside me and grabs my hands, taking all my attention.

"Hush now. You'll never guess what Jamie has done."

"He got married." Her face fell and she looked slightly confused. A light giggle escaped my lips. "He was here about a month ago. Who do you think helped picked out the ring?"

"Well my surprised is ruined. Why didn't he ask me?"

"Well you aren't always the easiest person to get a hold of. Besides, you know he's not someone who would want a big wedding. I haven't met Stacy, but from what he's told me about her she seems like his match."

"She really is. A very nice addition to the family." A moment of silence passes before she continues. "So…how have you been?" Her kind eyes gaze at me, and I know what she is really asking. Her worry isn't very well hidden.

"I'm fine. Just…ya know, living and stuff." She listen and examines my face. She worries about things that aren't there. "What?"

"Come back to Paris with me." She ask, the same as always with a new destination. I roll my eyes and pull my hands away, because this question is getting old.

"Rynn-"

"Please just listen." She grabs my hands back and forces me to look. "You know how much I love you and that I completely understand why you are still here. But sweetheart, we worry about you. I worry about you staying in this house all the time all alone. You don't have to be."

"Your right and I know that. But this is where I want to be. I want to be here."

"Why though? You're going to stay here in this house until when? Till he dies-"

"Stop it."

"Until he moves away and you follow him? What about when he gets married and has children? Will you follow them as well."

"Rynn, stop."

"No. Bella, I know you are still hurting. Just as much as you were the day it happened. But you can't be with him. You know that. And stalking around in the shadows will not make it hurt any less."

"You are wrong. The closer I am the safer he is. I'm fine being alone. It doesn't bother me. I have you and the rest of the family and I know you are all there for me, whenever I need you. But this is where I need to be. You don't have to like it, but you need to respect it." This conversation happens every visit. I understand exactly where she is coming from because from an outsider's point of view, it looks like all I am doing is torturing myself. Maybe I am and am just choosing to ignore it. But this is where I need to be. I need to be close to him, for as long as I can. There is no other option.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She says with a huff. It's getting easier every time she brings it up.

"Would you love me any other way?" I wink playful.

"Uhg." She pulled me into a tight hug. "I just want you to be happy. I want you to find someone to spend eternity with. I know these four wall aren't enough." She let me go and forced me to look her in the eyes, which were full of love and promise. "Promise me you will at least think about it. Please, for me." I nod, knowing that nothing would change. Deep down, she does too.

"I did. He just happened to be alive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Guys…I think I need a beta. Foreeelz. I am older, and wiser, but I need someone to proof read and bounce my shit off of. Ideas I mean.**

**If you are interested please IM me so I can check you out and all that stuff. Please don't leave it in a review. I will ignore it and think you are an idiot.**

**Legit, I only want a review JUST FOR A REVIEW. Tell me if you love it and/or hate it. Did the writing suck or was it perfect? ETC…I really enjoy hearing your thoughts so please share.**

**And if you reviewed before (thank you btw) but have something else to say about this chapter please feel free to IM me :)**

**Please and thank you and I hope you are just as excited to go on this journey with me.**

**Love, **

**Make a Choice**


	3. TRUE FORM

**Words: 3,454**

**Here is the complete chapter 2!**

**I'm really excited about this chapter. It has one of the main scenes that I have been looking forward to writing.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**TRUE FORM**

By: Make a Choice

A light rain has started to fall while clouds filled the sky. The book in my hands is only here for looks because my mind is somewhere else completely. As much as I love Rynn my mind can't leave its own home, especially since for her this is quite common. It's not the first time she has shown up without any announcement.

I glance at the wooden clock above the mantle. Each tick is like a drum in my ear that only gets louder with each passing second. Three o'clock was getting so close, yet I am still miles away. School will be letting out soon. I should be there.

Rynn will never understand and that's okay. She really doesn't need too. When she changed me years ago it was only to keep a promise to her oldest friend. To protect me regardless of the cost. She always has and I will always be grateful for it. But she is also the one who made me the monster that I am today. Which is something I can't forgive.

"Bella." Rynn said from her place on the sofa. After our talk earlier, I showed her some of the changes I had made to my home. The outside still held old it's earthy charm, but the inside looks crisp and clean. A few pipes have been changed, my garden is flourishing and over all things are really just the same as last time.

She was knitting something for someone, but looking at me through her long eyelash as I sit in my bay window. A light dew covers the bushes out front, making my green wonderland look even more beautiful.

Rynn puts her knitting needles down, along with what appears to be a red scarf.

"Yes." The open book in my hands is just a cover and I'm pretty sure Rynn knows that.

"Why don't we go out for a bit? Get some fresh air, see the town…the clouds are setting in…we can check out the town or see La Push? I do love their beach." She says it with a smile, like it is clearly an everyday thing. "Plus I love all those small shops."

My heart fills for a second at the appeal. I know this quaint town like the back of my hand, but something new can always be found. Granted they are usually in the form of old antiques or what most humans call gossip, I know that it is a bad idea. At least right now. Not with so many people out.

Rynn has never been the type of vampire to always stay hidden in the shadows. She only does so out of necessity. Plus, she has always taught us how to be invisible in plain sight. Being what we are, there really aren't other options.

Though for that short time, when I was with him, the sun always felt like it graced my skin and I was the most important being on the planet. Never feeling forced to hide and always wanted.

Always.

"That sounds like an awful idea."

"Oh come on. I know that there are a lot of little shops near the town square. We can look for some wedding gifts."

"Maybe this weekend or later, when night falls."

A phone starts ringing in her pocket. She has never been someone who liked to be tied down by anything. But we did talk her into keeping this one form of communication, though she doesn't use it very often. I'm sure the only reason she has it now is because of Jamie's recent news.

She glances at the screen for a second before opening it.

"Hello?" She answers it with a slight grin on her face. Voice on the other end sounds foreign to me. Looking away, I give her some privacy.

She talks quickly. Before I know it she has hung up and a huge smile is covering her face.

"Well, my plans are happening a bit sooner than I had expected." I look at her with confusion clear on my face. "I've met someone." The look on my face makes her giggle. "Don't look so surprised. I might be your mother but I also have needs."

"Okay, you can stop there. Let's just rewind a bit." I put my book down and walk to sit beside her. "Tell me everything."

"Well, his name is Oliver and I met him in Paris. He's a vampire who is new to our lifestyle but is doing well to maintain it." For a moment, she is lost in though and a smile rest on her lips. I've seen that look before. It's so similar to the one I use to have. I smile through the pain now.

"He's kind and gentle, but outgoing. You'll actually get to meet him soon."

"What?"

"That was him on the phone. He landed in Canada to visit his sister but then after that he is coming down here. I wanted you to be the first to meet him." She smiled at me then cups my head in her hand. "He makes me so happy Bella. I never thought that I would feel like this again. Not after Richard."

"I'm so happy for you!" I say while pulling her into a hug. As happy as I am for her, the envy in me I still present.

"Thank you sweetheart. I hope you like him. He should be here in a couple of days."

"Great! I can't wait to meet the man who has stolen your heart." We both laugh lightly and had we been human, tears of joy would be in her eyes.

"Well, since you want to stay home all day I was thinking about maybe going to Seattle for a couple of days. It's been a while since I've seen the city and I'd like to catch up with a few old friends."

"Of course. I hope you have a great time. Did you want to borrow anything…" She gives me a look that shut me up. "Okay."

"You call me if you need anything, okay? I'm not halfway across the globe anymore." She kisses my forehead and gathers her things. "I'd like to say he'll be here in about three or so days. But I plan to be back no later than tomorrow."

"Sounds good. You also call if you need anything." I walk her to the door, still so happy my mother has found someone. After all the heartache she has had, she deserves some happiness.

"And Bella…thank you." My eyebrows scrunch together.

"For what?"

"For just…being you. The perfect daughter." She squeezes my hand one last time before running off towards the big city. I watch her speed through the forest, black hair flowing in the wind. Then I close the door and all is quite.

And I was alone again.

"Alice, hurry up already!" Emmett yelled from Rosalie's red sports car. She sat in the drivers seat, her thumb impatiently thumping the wheel. Jasper was in the backseat, reading a history book if I had to guess.

"Shut up! I'm going!" Alice continued to walk towards the car, a scowl present on her pixie face. "I had to finish up some stuff for art. See? It didn't kill you to wait an extra 15 minutes, now did it." She opens the back door and slids in next to Jazz.

"Just almost." His arm stayed resting outside the window while Rose pulled out of the spot and off to her and Jaspers house, no doubt. Emmett and Jasper would play video games while Rosalie and Alice talked while finishing up homework. Edward and Melody might join them soon. You know, when they stop making out in his Volvo.

The foggy windows are almost enough to make me go nuclear, even though this is not the first time I've been forced to witness this. It'll be over soon enough. I can gouge my eyes out later.

A giggle escapes the car before it is muffled by a kiss and moan. I continue to break every stick I can get my hands on to keep them busy, along with my mind.

"Wait Edward…we have to go. I need to finish my homework before tonight." Another sloppy kiss echo's in my ears. Gross.

"You can finish it later." He argues.

"Come on baby. You know my dad won't let me go out tonight unless it's finished." She moans again and I seriously start to question if vampires can actually vomit.

"Yeah, I know." He huffs before the sound of ruffled clothing fills the air. "And we are officially the last car in the parking lot." They both laugh lightly before settling in.

"So, what movie do you want to see tonight?"

"I don't really know what's out. Let's just pick it out when we get there."

"Deal."

Soon they are driving away and I follow in the tree line swiftly. I can see them only a little as I run. The air flows through my hair in a magnificent way. They aren't talking, just holding hands while Edward speeds down the road.

"Dinner at that diner by the movies?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

They were talking about it a little before, right after school let out. Edward is taking her on a date in Port Angeles, dinner and a movie it would seem. We use to do similar things. At least he hasn't taken her to La Bella Italia. Melody asked once, but he said that he hated Italian food. Why, I don't know. He used to love it. I guess something's do just change with time.

Moments later Edward was pulling up to her house and she was getting out, with a promise of being ready on time. Her house is cozy and lived in. Comfortable and full of memories, both good and bad I'm sure. From what I've seen, the bad would most likely outweigh the good.

Soon enough Edward was pulling out of the driveway and I was speeding off after him under the shaded trees. He actually drives much faster when he is alone, or whenever I was in the car. The speed freaks other people out, but the joy that shows on Edwards face whenever he's behind the wheel of his car is breathtaking.

Pulling into the Cullen's driveway, I can tell that no one else is home. Edward makes quick work of gathering his backpack before retreating inside. I sit under the tree just a few yards from the large living room window. Edward looks to head up the stairs before stopping.

I hold my breath because the hair on the back of his neck is standing. He looks around then looks right out the window and it feels as if he is looking right into my soul.

But only for a second.

He mutters something that sounds like "crazy" before putting his bag next to the large curved staircase and walks right over to the piano.

Now, just for a moment, luck is on my side.

The pale moonlight shined bright in the sky while the two walk along the damp sidewalk. Fewer cars littered the streets now due to the late hour. Edward was parked just up the road near the diner. The streetlights came on a few hours ago while the movie was playing. That awful movie that was so inaccurate. I could have cried for joy when it finally ended.

Their conversation is easy, some might even say cute. I keep a good distance, standing solely in the shadows just a few meters away.

"Come on. None of it seemed real. The graphics were awful and so was the acting." Edward said with his arm securely wrapped around Melody's shoulders. She leans into him deeply while they walk and her hand is nestled in the back pocket of his jeans. I stare at their affection, wishing to go back in time to the day I could do that while he held me tight.

"Well duh. It's about supernatural stuff and none of that's real. How can it be realistic when none of it was real in the first place?" Well this topic should be interesting.

"I'm just saying a little more effort could have been put in. Like, their eyes? Really? A vampire with red eyes? Why? It would be near to impossible for them to live among humans." The smile I have is small, and knowing. Edward still remembers some of the little things. Butterfly wings fill my stomach though, because he shouldn't even remember that. But it could just be a simply guess, a poke in the dark. Nothing related to me and my true nature. To remember is my curse to bare, not his.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they just want to suck you dry and kill you. Live among you…yeah, that's kind of a stretch baby." She sounds so sure that I almost laugh outright. But soon the conversation turns, and kills me with his thought out words.

"I bet not all of them would. Some would change other people. Maybe to not feel lonely or to keep them as slaves. Maybe they need to change others like how some women feel like they need children. That kind of thing."

Edward, my love, please just stop there. Please, just stop.

"Vampires with slaves…vampire kids…you know, you might be on to something there." She giggled before reaching up to kiss him gently, removing her hand from his pocket so that it could rest on his waist. Better.

"Don't make fun of me." He slapped her playfully on the butt, and I swear I almost retched. "I could be onto something here. The next big thing."

"Slowdown tiger. Let's just focus on graduating for now."

The scent of beer and cheap aftershave soon fills the air. The smell of men and the sound of four heartbeats come from just a few yard from where Edward and Melody are walking. I can see them, leaving the bar in a drunken haze. Two short haired men stumbled out, laughing merrily. A fat one with a bottle drinks it after calling the other two an insulting name. Then a blond walks out, handsome by human standards, but the vile look in his eyes shows his true nature. I only hope Edward and Melody go unnoticed by them.

But luck is rarely on my side.

The blond man notices the two walking and chatting without a care in the world and begins his walk towards them while the other three follow.

"Come on sweet cheeks. You can do better than this pussy. Why don't you come over her and see what a real man feels like."

The four drunken men get closer and almost surround them. The fat one still had a bottle in his hand, the amber ale swishing while he swayed with an idiotic grin on his face.

"We just want to get home. We don't want any trouble." Edward tries to talk them down while I hide just a few feet away in a dark alley, ready for anything.

"Maybe I want some trouble. Maybe I want a little taste of what you have." The blond man looks past Edwards shoulder to look at Melody, who has Edward's arm in a tight grasp. I can see his hand open and close with anger, but his composure stays firm. Losing his temper now would be awful.

"Please, just let us pass so we can get home." Edward and Melody try to move passed them, but one of the short haired guys blocks their exit. Again, they try to move pass. But before they can the blond snatched Melody's arm and pulls her from Edward.

"Edward!" He turns and makes a jump for her but the short haired guy grabs him first. The fat one still watches, looking amused and sipping his beer. The other one walks over and punches him square in the gut. My blood begins to boil, and before I know what I'm doing, my feet begin to move at an inhuman pace and I am beside them.

"I said I want a taste!" The blond man tries to kiss her, but she cries and fights back.

After that all I see is red. I attack the blond man, throwing him to where he lands a few feet away. Melody falls right onto the ground, where she just cries and screams out of shock. The fat one runs off after dropping his beer and pissing himself. Coward.

Then Edward, who is still being punched in the stomach. Neither have noticed my presence yet. I grab the assailant by the throat and look him straight in the eye while his feet dangle above the ground. His breath reeks of scotch just like his blood. His eyes grow wide with shock and he struggles to break free from my grasp. The other one releases Edward then runs with a stumble as fear pumps through his veins. I can smell it, thick and raw.

"If you ever touch him again I will come after you. I won't kill you, but by the end you will have wished I had. Am I making myself clear?"

He ignores my request, still trying to break free.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He looks into my amber eyes and spits out a "yes" before I drop him to the ground. He soon breaks out into a messy run and is soon lost around the corner. The blond one is still struggling to get up, but soon does when he sees that all of his friends have left him. He looks at me, then Edward, then me again.

"Get out of here unless you want some more!" I yell, and he scampers away with his tail tucked between his legs. Pathetic.

"Edward?!" Melody's voice breaks me from my tiny victory. Seconds later I am at his side while he sits on the ground, leaning against a red car. He is struggling to breath but seems okay. I look him over quickly, my hand gently resting on his shoulder. A spark ignites and I pray he doesn't feel it too.

A bruise and cut are on his cheek, but aside from that I can't see anything else. A few broken ribs perhaps. "Oh my God. We have to go to the hospital."

Edward clutches his stomach and looks up at me with a look of pure pain on his face. Then he looks into my eyes, and I'm lost.

"Who are you?" He sputters out. Melody looks at me to, my face now the focus of them both.

"Are you okay to breathe?" I ignore his question but can't break my eyes away.

"Who are you?" He says again with a breath and sound of wonder. I can't answer and I can't look away. His emerald green eyes are all I see.

"Excuse me." Another voice breaks my trance, and I look to see Melody looking at both of us. "Edward, you could have internal damage. We need to get you to a hospital." She then looks right at me, concern on her face. "And are you okay…"

"Bella." I clear my throat while berating myself on saying my real name. So stupid. So very stupid. But for just a second I forgot where I was, only that I haven't been this close to Edward in so long. "My name is Bella."

"Bella. Hello. Um, thank you so much for everything you did for us. Who knows what else could have happened." She makes a move to try and lift Edward. I help, but only a little. She's already seen enough of my abilities tonight, possibly.

"Let's try not to think about that. Do you have a car around here?" Edward tries to walk on his own and is successful, but it clear that he is in pain. "Are you sure that you're okay to walk?" My hands hover and the electricity is still flowing. He looks me in the eyes again and doesn't say anything. Just stands and stares at me.

"Baby?" Melody comes around, and holds his face to look at her.

"He might have hit his head."

"Your right. Come on baby, let get you there." She starts guiding him towards where there car is parked and I follow just to make sure none of the other men try to go for a round two.

Edward is still looking at me. I can feel his gaze. Then he says something I never thought I would hear again.

"Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Have a little faith. Who says Melody and Edward have to stay together forever? I'm just saying...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really enjoyed reading what you all thought! And I can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter. Seriously. I can barely keep my pants on.**

**So tell me what you think! I can only improve if I know mistakes are being made and stuff lol**

**On a side note...s****o how many of you see my Doctor Who references?**

**Love, **

**Make a Choice**


End file.
